Tranquility Through Time
by facepalms
Summary: Please read this! About a new senshi who is confused... and her interactions with Serena and the others.
1. Sailor... who?

Hey, I think you probably know what belongs to the great Naoko-sensi. It's hers: The normal sailors, and the background. Everything else is mine, mine, mine though, so please don't steal it. This is my first fanfic, though not my first story - apology for the DiC names, but they work best here.  
  
Please review though! Anything!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It's a dark, clear night and not too cool or warm, the perfect kind of night for romantic walks. Serena and Raye, however, were standing in front of Rini, staring at one of the enemy's monsters. They couldn't become Sailor Scouts because their identities might be discovered. Raye was calling the other Sailor Scouts on her communicator when an unfamiliar voice rang out.  
  
"Hey! Negatrash! I am Sailor Earth!"  
  
Raye, Serena, and Rini stared. There was a girl standing on a building and it looked like she was wearing a Sailorfuku. She wore a dark purple skirt, light purple shirt, and golden knee boots and bows. She also wore a locket in the middle of her bow at the bottom of her neckline. Her tiara was silver with a green gem and her black hair was pulled up in one "meatball" with the rest of her hair flowing out of it.  
  
  
  
Part 1: Sailor… Who?  
  
"Hey! Negatrash! I am Sailor Earth, protector of love and justice! I don't like how you hurt innocent people, so in the name of the Earth, I will punish you!" Hmm, I may not know my surroundings very well, Sailor Earth thought, but I can still dust one of the wicked queen's monsters, easy.  
  
"Flying Earth Projectiles- smash!" Sailor Earth called out, moving her hands in an intricate pattern. The monster was visibly weakened, but was now attacking Sailor Earth. The monster swung its arm at her, but Sailor Earth jumped high, and landed on the ground instead of the building. Sailor Earth took her two bracelets off her wrists and threw them with her opposite hands, shouting "Earth Energy Bracelets, Magic!"  
  
A thin line of positive energy formed between the bracelets, and they circled around the monster, filling it with light. It screeched and disappeared leaving a gray dust behind. The bracelets appeared back on her wrist.  
  
Sailor Earth looked for the girls she had been defending, but found a different group instead. There were five girls, all dressed similarly to her. Her instructor back in America, Loke, had told her there was another lone fighter in England, Sailor V, but had never spoken of a group.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Sailor Earth asked, confused.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon" The one in front wearing two blond buns and long pigtails said.  
  
"Sailor Mars" a black haired girl with a red skirt. "Sailor Mercury" a girl with short dark blue hair and matching skirt. "Sailor Jupiter" a tall girl with brown hair and a green skirt. "and Sailor Venus" A blond girl with an orange skirt.  
  
Sailor Earth looked at them. They say they are Sailor Soldiers- or at least have names as such- but how do I know they aren't just trying to trick me. I should be careful, they might be from the Negaverse. "I am Sailor Earth, but I've never heard of any of you before."  
  
"We've never heard of you either! How do we know you're not from the Negamoon?" The one called Sailor Mars stepped forward, her eyes flashing with distrust.  
  
"You don't. I don't know where that is even. But since I just wasted that little monster you shouldn't worry about that. Why don't you go home and leave the fighting to me, okay? You might get hurt."  
  
"Hey! We've defeated Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, two aliens bent on taking everyone's energy, and the jerks from the Negamoon." Sailor Jupiter could have gone on, but Sailor Earth was having a flashback.  
  
:: She rested on a crystalline bench in beautiful private garden. A grave looking messenger came in and interrupted her peace, "My Lady," he said, "Queen Beryl has been resurrected. She is strong, and seeks to conquer all of the new and old kingdoms." She jumped to her feet, "I must fight!" she cried, gripping the locket on her necklace. ::  
  
"Queen Beryl, you say?" Sailor Earth was now back in the current reality, "She will return" with that, she jumped on a low roof and sped away.  
  
  
  
Back at the battle site, Sailor Moon was confused. "She said she was Sailor Earth, right? But how could that be- another Sailor Scout?"  
  
"I don't know, but I got some really strange vibrations from her, but not like the Negaverse or anything we've seen before. "Sailor Mars sighed. "I can ask the fire, but I think Mercury should analyze her if we see her again." 


	2. An Annoying Mystery Man and New Relative...

Part 2: An annoying mystery man and new relatives  
  
  
  
The next day Sailor Earth, or Tranquilla (the name she remembered and was called; Loke said it was a good name because it was similar to his niece's name, in case she ever had to stay with his brother's family) was walking down the streets of Tokyo dressed in black boot cut slacks and a white shirt, loose but complementary, with short sleeves, her long black hair in the same bun and tail style it had been in yesterday. She looked just like a normal teen. She was to find a black cat, named Luna, with a glowing crescent moon on her forehead and tell her what had happened. A black cat suddenly jumped in front of Tranquilla. It was black, and on its forehead- on its forehead was a glowing crescent moon!! "Hey cat- come back here!"  
  
Tranquilla ran after the cat and tripped. She flew through the air in a spectacular arc, splaying her arms and legs, just glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. "AAAIIAAAIIEAAEEE! OH NOOO! AAII!" She landed in an awkward, unreal looking position. "Waah! That HURT!"  
  
"Hmm. What a klutz!" a strange male voice said laughing. "Maybe you should walk before trying to fly again."  
  
Hmm? Tranquilla looked up and saw an extremely handsome guy, black hair blue eyes laughing at her. He had spoken English, which was odd in Japan, but he must have done it because she had. He looked strangely familiar and was holding out a hand to help her up.  
  
::She was gazing up at a man in a carriage. He was incredibly handsome, light brown hair, dark blue eyes and a great smile. "Alright Lady Quilla, join me on this ride." She smiled, "If you call me 'lady' use my whole name." He took her hand and pulled her up "Yes, Lady Tranquility." ::  
  
Back in reality Tranquilla took the dark haired man's hand and stood up. He looked at her hairdo and smirked. "You're a meatball head, like my girlfriend but I can't call you that - I know, yo-yo, it looks like a yo- yo. You're a klutz too, Yo-yo." He looked down at her (for he was quite a bit taller) with an unusual smile.  
  
"It's a bun! And my name isn't Yo-yo, jerk. " She turned away and then back, walking to where the cat had went, even though she knew it was long gone.  
  
  
  
Tranquilla walked down several normal streets, checking out houses and alleys, looking for… something, she wasn't sure what. She kept passing houses, but then stopped, coming back and looking at one; it was an ordinary house, just a two-story house like all the rest, but she felt something weird coming from it. The door opened and a woman came out smiling.  
  
"Hello, You must be Tranquilla, you look just like the picture Loke sent us. Your bags arrived here yesterday, why don't you come in and I'll show you around. I'm your aunt. Your uncle and cousins are home, and we'll be having dinner in a while. Your room is next to Serena's, and you'll be going to school together." Tranquilla followed her "aunt" in and looked around. It was a nice house, and the table was set for six. Hmm, why six? Maybe Serena is having a friend or two over, and the setting isn't for me "Serena will be walking to school with you until you know the way, so you'll probably be late- that girl's late for everything! Once you know the way you can go early enough to be on time. Why don't you go upstairs, Serena's room is right on the left side of the hallway. I've got to see to dinner. Oh, and Loke sent a note of something he forgot to tell you"  
  
Tranquilla looked at the note, it was in Loke's distinctive handwriting, and in English; she was the first one to open it so she knew that its contents were safe.  
  
  
  
Tranquilla dear,  
  
If you got this note you're at my brother's house in Tokyo, around where I told you to go. I think that Luna is somewhere around there, as the Negaverse seems to have been attacking there a lot lately. Anyway, you'll be going to school, but try not to make to many close friends, just some normal ones, since you must be prepared to fight the Negaverse by yourself; we don't want your friends injured. Try to stay out of other trouble, okay? I sent some of your stuff there, so you'll be happy and clothed.  
  
See ya, ------ Loke  
  
  
  
Tranquilla walked up the stairs and sighed. She was stuck in a strange house, in a strange city, with strange people who spoke a strange language. Yea. She looked at Serena's door and smiled, knocking quietly.  
  
A girl about Tranquilla's age opened the door; she blinked and so did Tranquilla. They looked almost exactly alike! The new girl was slightly shorter than Tranquilla, and had blond hair put up into two buns and tails, but other than that and their clothing, they were nearly identical. Looking at each other's face was like looking into a mirror. Tranquilla spoke first, "Hi, I'm Tranquilla Tsukino, your cousin. I'll be staying with you for a while, and, umm, could you tell me where my room is? Your mom says were in the same grade. Are you good at school? We really look alike, don't we?"  
  
Tranquilla tried to keep a smile on her face and sound bubbly and exited as most girls would be meeting a cousin the same age, but it was hard, especially since this was a complete stranger, and she was having a hard time dealing with the appearance.  
  
"WHAT! Mother, what is going on! Who is this?" Serena looked shocked and confused.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino's voice drifted upstairs. "She's your cousin, remember? Your uncle Loke thought it would be best if she stayed with us, since he moves so much."  
  
"Oh, yea! Sorry, I forgot. Umhahaha. Here you're room's right next to mine." Serena pulled Tranquilla into her room and Tranquilla smiled. It was a nice room, large, with a cool bed, desk and large closet. The wallpaper was purple, her favorite color, with silver blue crescent moons. She loved it. "This room is so great! Purple is my favorite color. But… Who's that poster of?" The poster on the wall looked like one of the girls she had seen the other night. She'd ditch it as soon as Serena left.  
  
"That's Sailor Moon, the Champion of love and justice! She defends our city from monster things." Serena was bubbly now and it looked as if she idolized this Sailor Moon.  
  
Tranquilla looked at Serena, "So, what's school like? You any good in case I need help? Do we walk or ride the bus?"  
  
Serena laughed "ME? Good at school!?!? HaHa, you've got to be kidding. I'm… not exactly the best at school stuff, but my boyfriend and friend Amy are really smart. Amy's more than ten chapters ahead in our class! Umm, I've got some stuff to do, so see you at dinner."  
  
Tranquilla was left alone in the room and Serena had shut the door. Mmm, better get ready for dinner, whatever they're cooking smells good. Who is Sailor Moon? Maybe not what I thought at first. Hmm, Serena wears her hair like that. How funny! It might offend her if I took the picture down; I think she put it up. How can we look so alike, when we're not even related? Well, I'd better get dressed. Tranquilla opened one of the suitcases Loke had sent her, and frowned, seeing it was winter clothing. After a bit of looking, she found one with some summery things, including sundresses. She pulled out her favorite one, a light purple dress; it had a pointed waistline that was stitched like small dark blue flowers, it fell to just under her knees. She smiled at herself in the mirror on the wall and did a pirouette.  
  
Tranquilla looked at her suitcases and sighed. She was glad to have the stuff with her but it was a lot to unpack. There were seven suitcases she could see, and there might be more somewhere else. She opened her other suitcases and was pleased with the results: all her favorite things, even photos, jewelry, and her diary (still locked)had been packed.  
  
Tranquilla moved to her closet and peered in to see how big it was. It was large, a walk in a closet actually, and to her surprise there were several garment bags hanging inside. She unzipped the bags and found several dresses in each; these were here fancy dresses, the kind she wore to balls and other important events; she didn't know what Loke did for a living, but it was important, and they were always going to high class events where she felt very uncomfortable. She took the dresses out of the bags and hung them toward the back of her closet. The dressy things in the suitcases joined them. She decided to save putting her normal and school clothes away for later.  
  
Tranquilla looked at the mirror and frowned. She didn't think she looked right and wasn't sure how people acted at dinner in Japan; it was just a family meal but she didn't want to mess up. She grabbed a purple ribbon, the same color as her eyes and examined it; it was too dark to match her out fit so she selected a lighter one and tied it around her bun in a small bow.  
  
Tranquilla left her room and headed downstairs to see if she could help with anything.  
  
"Dinner's ready. Come, to the table, everyone." Tranquilla's aunt called. Tranquilla walked down the stairs and saw that there were only three people seated at the table: her aunt, uncle, and a little boy about ten. "Tranquilla dear, why don't you sit across from Sammy? Your dress looks really nice, purple is a good color on you. And- why, your locket looks like Serena's!  
  
Tranquilla smiled and started to say something, but was cut off as a noise like a herd of wild beasts started. Shoving, half falling and arguing on the stairs were two girls who looked like sisters; one was Serena, one was a little girl about nine, with - pink?- hair done up in a similar style to Serena's. Both girls were trying to get down first, and just fouling themselves up. Tranquilla was hard pressed not to laugh.  
  
The two girls managed to get straightened out and rushed to the table panting. Serena sat next to Tranquilla and stuck her tongue out at the little pink haired girl. Both had hair up in the same odd style similar to hers, and Tranquilla wondered why it seemed so familiar, an older girl, blond with hair like odangas, and a younger one, sparring. "Sisters shouldn't fight, especially ones with such responsibility!" Tranquilla clapped her hand over her mouth embarrassed. It seemed familiar to her, but more like something she was used to being chastised with. It seemed like a memory… but that couldn't be, because all she new before Loke came from flashbacks.  
  
Every one looked oddly at Tranquilla. "We're just cousins!! You know that!" Serena seemed really offended and started making faces at Rini, who made faces back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I slipped, but you were acting like sisters, who don't want anyone to know they really like each other."  
  
Serena smiled at Tranquilla. "After I'm done with my homework I'll show you around! Rini," she kicked the little girl sitting across from her, "will probably want to go with us. I can show you the arcade, and ice cream stores, and mall, and park, but we got to stop at Cherry Hill Temple first. My friend Raye lives there, and we, I mean my friends, usually hang out there!" Serena was distracted by the food and started piling it on her plate. "You'll love it here Quilla!"  
  
Quilla. She couldn't remember ever being called that, but it felt… right, some how. It was what the guy called her in the last flash back, but how could Serena have known that? :: "Quilla, hurry up," a girl in a white ball gown with orange flowers on it said pulling her along the hallway. They were bare foot and the girl's shoulder-length blond hair was slightly curled under./// "Quilla, your hair!" an older girl cried in shock. She had blond hair in the royal "odangas" as the prince called them, and was in a long, straight, fancy, white dress.// "Quilla," "Hey Quilla shouldn't you be in training?" Two girls with long hair stood before her. They were both wearing casual clothes; the one with reddish purple hair wore hers straight and the one with creamy blue hair had rings and waves that she always tried to get rid of. ::  
  
Tranquilla gasped and leaned forward. The spells were always uncomfortable. She realized where she was and saw that she was being stared at. "Headache, I think it's just the jet lag," she gasped nervously. Lifting the chopsticks, she gazed awkwardly at them for a moment, and then realized they ere just weird carrot sticks and began to munch. She picked up her fork and started eating, but not near as fast as Serena.  
  
There was something weird going on. Coming to this city had triggered a flashback, which was unusual. But these people were even worse! Multiple flashbacks at once had never happened to her before, and she had had something like actual memories! Her new "family" was triggering new responses- or were they? It was mostly around Serena. And what were the "royal odangas", who was the "prince"? Both had been mentioned in her last flashback. 


	3. Friends?

Part 3: Friends?  
  
I'm assuming that if you read this far, you are either desperately bored or actually like this. In either case, pleas r/r! Even if you just want to insult me... I'll understand…  
  
After dinner, Serena took Tranquilla and Rini with her to Cherry Hill Temple. It was a fairly long walk, so the girls had time for conversation on the way there. "You'll love my friends! They're soooo neat! And they can help you get used to Tokyo- Mina even speaks English! What were you friends like back in America?" Serena said, smiling eagerly.  
  
"Um," Tranquilla said absently as she attempted to memorize her surroundings and still keep a watch for the black cat, "I didn't really have any. We never stayed anywhere long enough for me to get close to anyone." And, she thought, I was always too busy fighting or training for even casual friends.  
  
Serena and Rini came to a dead stop, staring at her. "Oh Quilla! You'll have friends here- I can't believe you've never had any! Come on, the temple's just at the top of this hill, and I know everyone'll be there- we were supposed to have a study session tonight." Serena broke into a run, and after Tranquilla and Rini exchanged glances, they took off after her. How could I be so stupid, Tranquilla wondered. I have to stay in character. I guess I'll just have to turn on the bubbles when we get to the temple.  
  
The temple was strangely empty and seemed very serene. It was the kind of place Tranquilla would like to stay whenever she had to think, or deal with emotions. It was strangely comforting in a way that seemed almost familiar. But how can it be familiar, she wondered, when I've never been to Tokyo or a temple before. This city gets stranger and stranger.  
  
Serena grabbed Tranquilla's hand and dragged her along to the temple door. "My friends will be in here. Hey guys," she called as she slid the door open, "I've brought my cousin to meet you all. She's from America, but is going to be staying with us for a while. And since were studying today, we can help her figure out what her classes will be like!" Serena's cheery mood actually distracted Tranquilla from her thoughts of the Enemy, and she wondered how her friends could stand to be always around someone this cheerful. Serena opened the door, and pushed Tranquilla into the room in front of her. Four girls who seemed vaguely familiar were sitting around a table, sharing cookies and textbooks. Serena walked over to them and smiled at Tranquilla. "Lets see… Amy has blue hair, and she's really smart; the one with the black hair is Raye, and she's actually a priestess here; Lita baked our cookies; and Mina, the blonde comes from England, so if there are any words you don't know, she can help. What do you think?" Serena looked eager and exited, abut the other girls all seemed shocked and slightly suspicious  
  
::She burst in to the room. Usa! Usa! I want to…" She stopped noticing the girls in the room. All five had turned to look at her with annoyance. "Quilla sweetie," The one with blond pigtails and buns said, "now is definitely not the time. You've interrupted a council session. There are problems we have to take care of." "But.. but.." she stammered, "I didn't mean to. In a few years, I can be a soldier too, and help you, you'll see."::  
  
Tranquilla shook her head, frightened. This flashback went farther back then any of her previous ones had. She couldn't have been any older than ten… and though her hair was still jet black, it was done in the style that both Serena and the blond in her mind wore. This city was starting to scare her. "Um. Hi! I'm Tranquilla Tsukino. Serena's told me what great people you all are. I'd love to hang out with you guys… that is, as long as I'm not interrupting anything, or a problem or anything?"  
  
"No… that's fine." The one with black hair said. "We'll be ok. Amy, why don't you help her… I think you're most prepared for this." Tranquilla noticed that Raye still seemed suspicious, so tried her best to seem a normal vapid teen.  
  
"That'll be great! Thanks for the help." She said, walking over to Amy, but noticing that Raye went over and began whispering to Serena. "So Amy, what are your classes like?"  
  
"Well," the blue-haired girl said blushing, "I take calculus, computer technology, literature of the world, English, Japanese, history of Japan and the world, physics, chemistry, and biology during school- but the others don't take as many courses. Poor Serena is still struggling with algebra. What level math are you at? That'll probably be best for us to start with." Amy smiled, and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well, I'm probably about at a pre-calculus level… I'm working on trig, advanced algebra, and I've done geometry. I'd probably be in whatever level comes right before you."  
  
Amy smiled. "Good! I've heard that American schools aren't as advanced as ours are. It should be easy to get you caught up to that level of math course. We'll wait to worry about the other subjects until you actually are assigned to classes."  
  
Amy found a math text for Tranquilla and began explaining where the classes currently were. Tranquilla felt comfortable with Amy. She didn't seem to have to try as hard to be a "normal" girl as she usually did. Amy was very obviously a brain, and seemed less connected to people- more like Tranquilla, who had always stayed away from everyone but Loke. Loke… she missed him. Why had he sent her to this city? Why couldn't she just stay with him? She shook her head reflectively. It was best to think of the present. She looked back at Amy who had scribbled a problem on the paper.  
  
"Do you know how to do this?"  
  
"Yes. That's just algebra." Tranquilla smiled at Amy. She was nice in a soft sincere way, not abrasively cheerful like Serena.  
  
::She smiled at the older girl. "Is it right this time?" "Yes," the older girl said, her creamy blue curls falling into her face. "I don't know why you say it's difficult. You just have to look for your mistakes, and double check. I have to get to practice now though- if you need anymore help, come to my room after dinner."::  
  
Tranquilla fought to keep the smile on her face. Amy hadn't noticed her mind was elsewhere, and now she had to concentrate on her words to avoid notice. "…and the people at Crossroads are very nice. I'm sure you'll like it!"  
  
"I think I will, Amy." Tranquilla said. It was upsetting to her that she had had another flashback or vision- and even worse that she couldn't tell anyone. She decided that before making the cat "Luna" a priority, she would discover why these strange images were increasing. She had always thought them to be memories of the time before she had come to Loke, but the more she saw of them the less likely their co-existence in this world seemed. They had to be connected to her strange powers… that was, after all, where she had first heard the name "Sailor Earth" and learned how to call on her powers… in a memory of herself fighting that had caused her to run tearing to Loke's room, crying.  
  
"Ami? I don't think this can be too much more help until we find out where my class is at. But thank you for helping me to find out my level"  
  
"No problem!" Ami laughed, "I should probably go check on the others now. Raye is conscientious about her studying, but Serena, Mina, and Lita are horrible." The two girls joined the other four at a table. Tranquilla envied their closeness and comfort in each other. She tried to be just as peppy and cheerful as the others, but something inside of her hurt. She couldn't afford to let herself get close to these girls, or they might get hurt. Occasional study parties were fine, but this couldn't become a regular thing. Even if the girls were including her, and did seem genuinely friendly. Tranquilla enjoyed being with them, and thought it was funny how studying slowed, and gossip took over. So this was what friends are, she thought to herself. They don't look like trouble… Lita's such a good cook and Amy's so smart. 


	4. Connections

Part 4: Connections  
  
  
  
After Serena led Tranquilla and Rini back to the Tsukino residence, the family led Tranquilla have some time to herself to reflect on the day. She had a lot to think about- she'd only been in Tokyo for a little while, but had already had more of her strange flashbacks than in the past few months. If she thought enough, she might be able to figure out the trigger, and be able to find out what her true past was. Sure, she knew about what had happened since she was twelve, but her life before Loke took her in from the streets was a complete blank.  
  
Unpacking, she was surprised at how many strange things she had managed to collect. They had moved often, but she had kept something from each place. Seeing some postcards reminder her of some real memories- visits to ancient churches and religious places of all areas. She had kept these for a reason- they were triggers. Only the very old ones, where sincere acts of good where often practiced or miracles had occurred. The power of good, as cliché as it seemed, could bring memories on when it was stronger than any one person could possess. But that couldn't be the trigger this time, could it? Maybe the vision at the shrine… but how to explain the ones before that? There was no way the religious feeling could have clung to Serena. Raye possibly, but Serena was just a young girl… unless maybe it was her innocence. But that couldn't be right either, because a fight had triggered the vision. And that strange man who seemed familiar wasn't connected to the shrine, and probably wasn't all that innocent either. No, the visions had all seemed linked somehow, and that meant that the triggers probably were too. Now she just had to connect them.  
  
Tranquilla sighed and lay on her new bed. Her body could be comfortable, even if her brain wasn't. Her face hurt from smiling so much earlier. And tomorrow was her first day of school here. "School!" She pounced up from the bed. "Gotta get ready… I can't believe I forgot. Its not like me to get distracted by things this much. I've got to let my mind rest, and maybe the answer will come on its own." She continued to unpack, laying out a nice pair of gray slacks and a green shirt. She figured it was nice enough for any public school, and Serena hadn't mentioned any uniforms, or given any indication that it wasn't a public school, so Tranquilla figured she'd get to be comfortable.  
  
"AAAAUGH! Give it BACK!" came Serena's voice from the hall. Tranquilla opened the door to look out, and saw Serena and Sammy fighting over some candy. Shaking her head, she retreated back to her room, catching sight of the Sailor Moon poster on the wall and forgetting to close the door all the way.  
  
"Just who is this Sailor Moon?" she whispered to herself she looks like Serena… she looks like me. Is Serena connected to this? She can't be, she's too sweet and innocent. Childish. But these Sailors, are they friend or foe? I wish I knew." She lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was more confused than she could ever remember- and she still had to find that blasted cat!  
  
Her bed shifted suddenly, and she turned, promptly falling off of it. "Ouch." Tranquilla stood up looking around the room, but no one was there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the tail of a cat disappearing, and started to relax, until she realized that it was a black tail… and she was supposed to find a black cat. "Hey cat! Stop!" She ran towards the door, but it was already out of sight by the time she got there… extremely frustrating.  
  
Was that cat Luna? Was she looking for me? Tranquilla wondered. It might just be a housecat though… only one way to find out. She knocked at Serena's door. "Come in!" Serena called cheerily. She was sitting at a desk, her math book open, and an open manga resting on it.  
  
"Studying hard, eh?" Tranquilla laughed smiling. "You don't have any pets, do you? Because I thought I saw a cat, but when I went to look, it was gone."  
  
"Ahahahha, that's just Luna! She's my kitty, and she's really friendly." Serena smiled fondly, and Tranquilla smiled back, even though she felt like falling. Could it be the same cat? If so, it was just too weird that the cat she'd be looking for would be at the house she'd be staying at. She moved closer to Serena's desk to see what the comic was- it was a Peach Girl- and noticed a picture on Serena's desk. "Who's that, Serena?" she said, mind starting to either numb or fly- she wasn't sure which.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh! That's my boyfriend, Darien! Isn't he cute?" Serena smile, and her eyes lit up, creating in Tranquilla a feeling of mingled jealousy and annoyance. She stepped back, surprised. She had never felt close to anyone except Loke, and never in a romantic fashion. Especially someone she barely knew. The picture was of the dark haired boy she had seen earlier, the one who had teasingly called her "Yo-yo".  
  
"Thanks! Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your 'studying'" Tranquilla forced another smile and left the room. Serena was somehow connected to everything. She had to be what was behind these visions. First, Serena has a cat named Luna, then dated a boy who had caused visions- not to mention the visions she herself had caused. Tranquilla resolved to figure out what this could mean- but in the morning. Now she was too tired.  
  
Her mind still full, Tranquilla changed for bed and slipped under the strange covers, willing herself to fall asleep as she did every night that her location was strange to her. 


	5. A Return To Normalacy?

Part 5: A Return To Normalacy?  
  
Tranquilla moaned in her bed, stretching. It was too early to be awake, but she had no choice- this would be her first day of school, and she wanted to be ready early. She didn't know much about the Japanese school system- just that it was supposed to be better than the American- but was looking forward to it as a nice change from private schools and tutors. She stumbled across the room, grabbed her outfit, and made her way into the hallway. It took her a few moments, but she remembered the location of the restroom, where she prepared herself for the day.  
  
Tranquilla smiled to herself as she walked into the hallway. She would actually get to feel a normal life here. Well, maybe not normal, but closer than anything else she had experienced. Her smile faded as she remembered the real reason she had come to Japan: the enemy. School would be nice, and Serena, but she couldn't allow them to distract her.  
  
As if thinking about Serena had summoned her, the blond girl came flying into the hall, yelling. "I'm sooooo late! Augh! Tranquilla, I'm sorry, I wanted to be early this morning, but at least we can still get to school on time!" Serena was wearing a knee length blue skirt and white blouse, and looked upset. She gasped when she saw Tranquilla, "What are thinking! You can't wear that to school… it's not the uniform. But you don't have a uniform. I'm sorry Quilla, but you have to put on a skit or dress. It's school rules… until you can get a uniform, you should dress as close to it as you can!" Serena was frazzled.  
  
"Its ok. I have some things that would work, I think. Just wait a sec… Why don't you go see if Aunt Ikuko remembered breakfast for the both of us, k?" Tranquilla smiled, taking Serena's hands and turning the girl around before heading back into her room to change. She managed to find a blue skirt just a little lighter than Serena's and not too much shorter. The white shirt was a problem, though. She didn't have any clean ones that were fit for warm weather, and there was no way she was going to wear a sweater. She finally decided on a light yellow shirt, tucking her locket on its chain under the shirt.  
  
Tranquilla walked downstairs, finding Serena at the table having breakfast. Aunt Ikuko smiled at Tranquilla and put a plate down for her. "I think this is the first time Serena's been able to eat breakfast here rather than on the way all year. You're being a good influence on her already, dear."  
  
The walk to school had been a bit longer than Tranquilla had expected, but it had been entertaining to see Serena go through what she expected out of her classes that day. The school itself wasn't very imposing- it looked like many other schools she had seen. Serena dropped Tranquilla off at the principal's office with a smile and reassurances before heading off to her class.  
  
Tranquilla stood formally in front of the principal, and smiled. "Hello. I'm Tranquilla Tsukino, Serena's cousin from America. I'm starting here today… I assume my aunt registered me?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Tsukino, but we need to give you some tests before you start class… just for placement purposes. We'll be putting you in Serena's classes to begin with, but these tests will help us see where you'll be staying."  
  
The tests were very easy and Tranquilla was actually surprised. She understood Japanese much better than she had expected to, and in purely academic pursuits she could afford to direct her attention to coldly answer any problems. After she completed the tests, she handed them to the principal and bowed, exiting.  
  
***  
  
Serena's class was in session when Tranquilla knocked. Resuming her bubbly teenage aspect, she greeted the teacher. "Hi! I'm Serena's cousin, Tranquilla, from America. I'm happy to be joining your class!" She caught herself smiling involuntarily. She actually was happy to be here. I just hope nothing goes wrong… let the fighting be far from this place and these people, she thought. Friends… I've never had any, but Loke said in that letter I could have casual ones. She blushed in surprise at herself.  
  
The teacher frowned at her, "Another one? Well there's an open seat next to Amy, and she can probably help you if you need. I'm Miss Haruna." The teacher waited while Tranquilla walked across the room, and slid into the seat next to Amy.  
  
She leaned over to talk to the blue haired girl, "Why are you in this class when you're so smart?"  
  
"Well, I read ahead, and it's nice only having to really worry about my cram school. Besides, I couldn't help Lita and Serena as much, and they really need it." Amy giggled, smiling at Tranquilla. The taller girl smiled back, and sank into her seat happily. She couldn't remember when she'd last been actually happy before meeting Serena.  
  
"Now class," Miss Haruna said, "do any of you know why the Green Knight challenged Gawain?"  
  
  
  
The school day had passed in what seemed like seconds for Tranquilla. She was completely surprised by how much she had enjoyed it, and how naturally the language had come to her in the more formal setting. Lunch with Serena, Amy, and Lita had been the best part though… Lita really was an amazing cook. It was too bad the other two girls went to a different school. It was also too bad that Serena had gotten a detention for reading a manga in class. But she had told Tranquilla to go to a place called the Crown Arcade with Lita. I'm not sure about this, she thought, but I guess she'll catch up after her detention.  
  
As the two girls walked to the arcade, they talked like normal teenagers. Lita seemed obsessed with staring at cute boys. Tranquilla laughed and joined in with her comments. Now that she was actually stable, she might even be able to consider dating. She'd met boys who interested her before, but had never been able to show it. Now though, she would be living here for a while… she might be able to actually become a fairly normal teen. Well, at least when she wasn't fighting the enemy.  
  
"You know, Tranquilla, there's a really nice guy at the arcade. His names Andrew." Lita sighed, "But he's just a friend. Mina's been trying to get him for a while now. He's really cute, too. But I don't know. Serena's so lucky. You haven't met her boyfriend yet, have you?"  
  
"I… don't think so."  
  
"Too bad. Hey! Do you know any good American recipes? I'd love to try some ethnic cooking!"  
  
"Not really, sorry Lita. I'm a horrible cook!" Tranquilla smiled at her.  
  
"Aw, that's ok. Just like Serena and Mina. How's your first day at school been?"  
  
"Great. Really wonderful. Everyone is so nice… I think I'll like it here." The funny part was that it had gone so well. She was still a little suspicious of Serena's friends, but Amy and Lita had seemed genuinely nice. And she hadn't had any flashbacks either, which was a huge relief. 


End file.
